


Torture

by chailattemusings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Multi, gendered slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chailattemusings/pseuds/chailattemusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin wants one night with all of the guys, and they grant him his fantasy. Minecraft AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture

The lights in the house Geoff and Jack built a few days ago were dim, torches placed sparingly across the walls, flickering and casting odd shadows against the dark wood walls. The red carpet floor, set above wood built underneath, was plush and comforting to Gavin’s bare feet. Six beds were lined against the far wall, with sheets of silk colored red to match the carpet. That, along with the roses Ray insisted on putting in a vase set upon the center table, gave the room a heavy atmosphere of passion and lust. Which, of course, is what it was for.

Gavin had never been more scared in his life when Geoff brought the subject up last week. All six of them wandered Achievement City the night before, winding up at the throne inside the King’s Court when Geoff broke out a secret stash of beer with which they drunk themselves silly. After crashing in the servant’s quarters and finding their way back to the downtown area the next morning, stumbling through their hangovers and hiding in each of their houses to go back to bed and sleep away the pain, Geoff grabbed Gavin by the shoulders and directed him inside his monolith, letting Gavin take his bed and leaning against the wall beside him. “So,” he’d said, “was that true?”

Gavin, not remembering the last night’s escapades in the slightest, shrugged. “Was what true, Geoffrey?”

Geoff ran a hand over his tired face. “Do you remember what we were talking about last night?”

Another shrug, another face rub from Geoff. “You,” he said, “were trying to get everyone to admit their biggest sex fantasies.”

That was about where Gavin sensed he’d done something wrong.

The man in dark green armor saw his face, snorted. “Your own fault, dumbass. Anyway, you got everyone to talk, though I’m probably the only one who remembers anything, you guys were all so shitfaced.”

Thinking back on it now, fidgeting on the six person wide bed in this tiny room covered in low light and red furniture, Gavin wished he’d never touched alcohol. At the very least, he should avoid being drunk with Geoff from now on. The man held his liquor so well, it was hard to tell if he ever tipped over the fine line between sober and not, unless he partook enough he started losing coherency and his sense of balance, which he had to drink quite a lot of beer to do.

What was worse, Geoff had a talent for convincing other drunkards to do the stupidest things when his alcohol laden brain got its dumbest ideas. Which was what led Gavin here more than anything, he supposed.

Geoff had looked at Gavin, sitting on the bed in his house, like he expected the Brit to know what he was talking about. Gavin could only stare and hope the man gave him an answer. Geoff sighed, continuing to speak. “We got you to admit something, too, stupid. And I remember very well what it was.”

The very was obviously meant to catch his attention, and it did. Gavin worried his lip. “Yeah?”

Dread settled in his stomach when Geoff had effortlessly parroted back to him possibly the deepest, darkest fantasy Gavin had ever dared entertain. His silence on the matter convinced Geoff well enough of the truth behind it, that it wasn’t just a drunk piece of shit he spat out for fun, and the man set out immediately to find Jack and collect materials for the house Gavin was now sitting in.

Everyone helped in its construction, to a point. Jack and Geoff did the main body, starting with a frame and working to the details. Gavin usually helped Geoff with projects, but as this was for him, and Geoff had wanted it to be a surprise, he asked his second best builder, and the best one with houses, to be honest, to construct the Sex Dungeon, as Gavin had dubbed it. Michael made most of the furniture, Ray did the decorating, and Ryan did the redstone work. That might be the part Gavin hated the most, because the door opened via a pressure plate outside and, without a lever or his own pressure pad, Gavin couldn’t get out. The door also wasn’t an actual door, but rather four wooden slabs that opened into the wall when activated; Gavin had no way to know when they would be here until the moment it opened. There weren’t even windows to give him a clue about the time of day, for Christ’s sake. He could have been here minutes or hours, he was hardly keeping track as he stewed in his anger and anticipation.

Being naked made him more cross. It was one thing to be shoved in a tiny, dark house with no way out from the inside. It was another entirely to be shoved in, stripped, pushed on the beds, and left alone without explanation. It wasn’t like Gavin didn’t know what was happening, but still. Common courtesy and all that.

He laid back, breathing out and in to steady himself. The beds were soft, Michael’s work on the blankets better than he expected. Hard to believe the bear skin clad warrior was so good as sewing, especially when he struggled to even use something as simple as wool to make a shoddy excuse for a bed their first few nights in the area. Mogar had come a long way.

It was easier to relax like this, on his back, staring at the ceiling. Gavin silently counted the number of paintings on the walls at the edges of his vision, and shifted on his side when he finished to keep counting down one wall, moving accordingly until he’d faced each side and counted them all. Twenty two in total, all done by Ray. With that mind numbing task done, Gavin settled on his back once more. He would have less of a problem waiting around if he had something to do. Or maybe a clock, to keep tabs on how long it took his frustration to grow another notch.

When the entrance, for it couldn’t really be called a door, finally opened, Michael came in with a gentle smile and a plate of food, some steak, wine, and cake arranged carefully together. He set the plate on the center table that held the roses, saying, “Hey, Gavin. How you doing?”

The Brit resisted smiling back. “I’m bloody bored out of my mind and wishing this hadn’t been sprung on me so abruptly. I told Geoff I hate surprises.”

Michael rolled his eyes, taking a knife and fork to cut up the steak for them, as well as pouring the wine into a couple glasses. “Man up, bitch. Geoff said you admitted to wanting this, right?” The ginger looked up, worried. “You do want this, don’t you? ‘Cuz we can stop. Just, you know, have dinner and then go home.” Michael motioned to the food.

Gavin was more than thankful for the out, considering Michael a minute. It was a comfort to know he could quit anytime he wanted. And Geoff gave him a safeword. All he had to say was ‘obsidian’ to drop the situation, go back home, forget it happened. But he shook his head. “I do want it. I just never intended to tell anyone.”

His little boy smiled again. “You’d be surprised what you get when you ask. Come here, let’s eat.”

Gavin shifted on the beds, nervous. “I’m naked.”

“Yeah?” Michael was sectioning off two bits of the food, one section of steak and a slice of cake for each of them on either side of the plate. He picked up a couple chairs at the wall to his right and moved them to the table. It looked perfect for a date, which Gavin had admittedly been on with Michael more than once. The warrior, in addition to his shocking skill with fabrics, was also more of a romantic than Gavin would first assume. When he first got drunk and asked Michael out— he did a lot of dumb things drunk, Gavin thought— Michael took him to a tall mountain to stargaze and, when it got dark enough, fight zombies and skeletons.

That was the strangest thing of the whole evening Gavin knew he’d be having. The major reason he refrained from mentioning his fantasy, besides grossing out his friends and possibly losing them all, was that Michael was possessive about everything he had. No one could go in his house, touch his things, or even share a hideout from monsters with him without his permission. Their status as boyfriends made Gavin think Michael would refuse such an act, even if everyone else agreed.

The creeper boy got his head together, and spoke again. “So, I don’t want to eat naked. It’s degrading.”

“Pfft.” Michael scoffed as he sat, and pat the chair next to his. “Come here, Gavin.”

Resigned to his fate, Gavin moved from the beds and sat in the uncomfortably cold chair next to his boy. He squirmed a bit and whined. “You’ll be fine,” Michael told him. “It’ll be warm enough after we get started. Eat up.”

The food was good, and helped Gavin’s chill. A taste of the wine revealed it to be from Geoff’s private stores, his best material that he rarely shared unless it was a special occasion. Meat warmed his belly and settled his nerves, spreading through his body. They agreed to wait some time after eating to avoid stressing Gavin, and evidently Michael’s, bodies. Gavin was unaware that Michael would be eating with him, only that Geoff said he would have dinner before they started anything. Gavin protested, said it might make him more likely to vomit from anxiety. Geoff shot him down. “You’re a pissy little minge when you’re hungry,” he said, mocking Gavin’s slang. “I’ll feel better personally if you get good food in you and relax a bit.”

Michael poked his arm, bringing Gavin to the present. “You all right?”

Gavin paused, nodded, slipping another bite of steak in his mouth. “Yeah, fine. Thinking a lot.”

His boyfriend pat his shoulder, rubbing the muscles. “We’ll start slow, just me and you. Nothing we haven’t done before. You’ve got your word whenever you need it.”

“Mhm.” Gavin nodded. The butterflies in his stomach quelled a bit, soothed at Michael’s voice. “I still don’t get why I have to be naked to eat,” he complained, pushing the rest of the food away. He ate enough not to be too hungry in a few hours and that was good enough for him. Michael didn’t pester him about it either, just laughed at what he’d said.

“Geoff said it’s the rule that no one in this room should wear clothes,” Michael said, finishing his steak. “Technically, I’m not supposed to be dressed.”

“So why are you then?” Gavin quirked an eyebrow. “I’ve been letting my John Thomas hang out for God knows how long and you’re sitting there like it’s any normal dinner.”

“Because I didn’t feel like getting naked. But.” Michael shoved back in his chair, stood upright. “Since you pointed it out.” He tore the bear skin cap from his head, and worked at the ties of his shirt. Gavin was instantly attentive, arousal sneaking up on him as he watched the redhead discard his clothes and toss them in a corner to reveal his pale, well toned body, the kind that came with hours of fighting monsters and helping the other men of Achievement City with whatever projects occupied them. Michael was a bit of a jack of all trades, somewhat adept in a variety of skills, and though each man had their own specific talents, Michael could usually be counted on to help anyone with what they needed. So his body got a workout, and Gavin loved it.

“Oh.” A thought struck Gavin, one of the many wandering his head since Geoff locked him in here, to “calm his nerves,” as the man had put it. “Michael?”

“Yeah?” He looked up from a table off to the side where he was putting the plate of food away, slipping a metal cover on it Gavin hadn’t seen him bring in.

“How come you’re letting them do this?” As he spoke, Gavin stood and moved back to the beds, which were infinitely more comfortable for his bare ass then the wooden chairs. Michael moved with him, sitting close and taking Gavin’s hand. The shared heat of their bodies helped with the cooler atmosphere, even more so as Michael pulled a blanket up to tug around their waists. “I don’t own you,” he answered as he worked, until they were sufficiently covered. “You can do what you want.”

“But you’re my boyfriend.” Gavin tilted his head. “I thought you’d be pissed at the idea.”

Michael snorted. “You might be mine, Gavin, but I can share. Besides, how much of a dick would I sound like? ‘You want to have sex with our friends and they want to have sex with you but I said no.’ What do you take me for?”

Gavin sputtered, shifting to pull his hand away. Michael tugged hard to stop him, so the Brit settled for running his feet back and forth under the blanket to disperse energy. “I don’t want to,” he said, ignoring Michael’s look. “I told Geoff while I was drunk that I’d fantasized about it. He’s the one who arranged this whole damn thing.”

He felt a kiss pressed to his temple. Michael bumped his forehead against him, grinning. “We all deserve a fantasy every once in a while. Besides, you’re hot. I’m not shocked the other guys were into it.”

Gavin snorted that time, but Michael grabbed his nose and shook it gently. “Don’t give me that attitude, dickwad. Let us take care of you for a night, say the word if it sucks. Simple as that.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Gavin swatted the fingers pinching his nose. Michael settled for kissing the tip of it instead, slipping easily to Gavin’s lips while cupping his face with the hand he’d knocked back. Gavin sighed, gave in, letting Michael move him so they were facing each other. Michael didn’t rush the kissing, keeping it chaste for a few minutes. Gavin whined, pressed forward. Michael smirked against him, and that’s when he opened his mouth, pushing his tongue in, Gavin having parted his lips before Michael even had to chance to ask permission.

Gavin was like that, eager to get to what felt good with no pussyfooting around. Michael, on the other hand, liked teasing. Since Gavin was never one to give the teasing, almost always going straight for Michael’s cock, the ginger took up that role, holding what Gavin wanted until his boyfriend was a red, panting mess, with pleas and swears all of Achievement City could hear. After Geoff took the liberty of telling the men Gavin’s fantasy and asking who might be on board for it, Ryan was the first to admit the nightly cries got him curious. Knowing they weren’t the only ones, Jack and Ray piped in right after. It shocked Michael to know they’d thought of Gavin that way, but who was he to deny them what they wanted?

Michael shoved Gavin down and ground their hips together. Gavin, ever the silent lover when he wasn’t begging, breathed harder, moving his hands to grip Michael’s ass and keep him where he was. Michael kissed his neck while their cocks rubbed against each other along with the blankets shifting under and around their legs, creating extra sensation that had Gavin almost hyperventilating. Michael had to pull back and smack his shoulder lightly. “Hey, fuckface, careful.”

Gavin got a hold of himself, grinned at Michael. “’M all right.”

“Geez.” Michael nosed under his jaw, nipping the skin. “Remind me to withhold sex more often, getting results like this.”

That made the Brit frown, turning to look Michael in the eye. “Yeah, you didn’t have to go through with that part of the deal.” He grunted when Michael kissed him in response.

“Geoff said it would make it more worthwhile in the end,” Michael muttered, kissing up and down Gavin’s cheek, down his neck, over the top of his chest. Gavin’s breathing started to speed again as he processed the pleasure that hit him every time Michael kissed his skin. “I think he was right.”

All right, so Gavin couldn’t argue that. After a week of Michael refusing to touch him and telling him every night to wait for the group scene, anything Michael was willing to give him felt three times as good as it would before.

The door on the other side of the room opened, pistons clanking to pull apart a wooden wall, and the other four men of Achievement City strolled in, each bearing their own distinct grins. Geoff’s was lazy and unsurprised, Ryan’s eager, Jack’s patient and hopeful, and Ray’s none other than absolutely delighted.

Michael stopped with his ministrations, having been kissing Gavin’s stomach and massaging his thighs with every intention of sucking him off. He glared at the group of men behind them, ignoring Gavin’s loud squawk and flail to cover himself once more with the blankets. “The fuck?” he growled. “We agreed I could get Gavin comfortable and then open the door myself.”

“Well.” Geoff waved a button he’d used on the door, tucking it in his pocket. “We got impatient.”

“He’s gonna be nervous!” Michael stood, uncaring for his nakedness, and poked Geoff in the chest. “He’s my fucking boyfriend, it was my job to get him turned on so he wouldn’t get all skittish, you know how jumpy he is!”

Gavin blushed red from head to toe, minged and aroused at Michael talking about him like he wasn’t there. While the two argued, Ray, Ryan, and Jack glanced between them and Michael. Their expressions softened as the novelty Gavin’s situation wore off, but he could plainly see lust on all their faces. For a second, he felt tempted to call out ‘obsidian’ and stop the entire escapade.

But then Michael reached out and pet him on the head. “You okay, Gav?”

He hadn’t realized Michael and Geoff stopped fighting, nuzzling into the soft touch. “Yeah. This is all so— so weird,” he said, looking at each of his friends.

“We could leave?” Ryan offered, a bit disappointed but moreso concerned.

“Nah.” Gavin got up now, keeping the blanket clutched around his waist like a shield, because he still wasn’t one hundred percent on letting all his friends see his dick. “Let’s go slow, though. I don’t think I could handle it if you all jumped me at once.”

They nodded, one by one, Geoff the last as he pursed his lips and stared at Gavin. “The safe word is obsidian,” he reminded Gavin. “And Michael told me how fucking quiet you are, you better speak up about what you want.”

“What!?” Gavin gaped. “You told him that?” he said, to Michael.

Michael shrugged. “We were planning a fucking gang bang centered on you, I figured I should mention it.”

Gavin felt betrayed and, once again, turned on. Fuck these guys and their fucking attractive bodies and personalities, all willing to spend a night giving him whatever he wanted. Just, fuck that. It wasn’t fair how much the thought stirred Gavin’s blood.

He cast his eyes downward a moment, and turned to Michael. “Just us first, right?”

Michael gave him a soft smile. “Yeah, Gav.”

The two moved on the bed once more, Gavin shuffling back with the security of his blanket, Michael next to him and, seeing Gavin’s eyes still on their friends, swinging his leg until he was straddling his boyfriend, cupping his face. “Good?” he asked, eyebrow quirked.

Gavin looked at the other four, and gulped. “Good,” he said, looking at Michael, who smiled, and leaned in for another kiss.

It served a proper distraction, while the other men proceeded to undress, each tossing their clothes on the pile Michael had started. Shirts came first, peeking Gavin’s interest when he caught the sight from the corner of his eyes, still drowned in Michael’s lips and tongue. His eyes slid closed again when Michael moved a hand down his stomach, the muscles twitching at the feather light touch, and brushed his fingers against Gavin’s once again hard cock, before taking his hand away to hold Gavin in place by the small of his back. Gavin whined at the loss, looking at Michael, though any protests were stopped when he saw the men behind Michael down to their underwear.

Somehow, it fit each of them. Geoff wore lazy black boxers, roomy and suitable to wear more than once before they needed washing. Jack had boxers as well, poofing around his legs with every movement, but these were covered with colorful butterfly designs. Ryan had blue boxer briefs that hugged his obvious arousal, which made Gavin’s breath hitch. And Ray’s were red briefs with, what else, rose designs sewn in.

Michael, annoyed at Gavin’s wandering eyes, moved to kiss and suck at the skin on his neck, eliciting a cry from Gavin that made him smirk. “You okay?” he asked, panting, as he sucked particularly harsh to leave a lasting mark above Gavin’s collarbone.

“Ah— yeah,” Gavin said, rutting his arousal against Michael’s for any relief the friction might bring him. Michael responded by pinning his hips in both hands and nosing down his chest, tongue flicking out to tease a nipple. Gavin bit his lips, breathing harder.

The single scene couldn’t last forever, not with what they had planned, but it still shocked Gavin when Geoff took the lead and seated himself next to Michael, the mattress on the bed dipping with his weight. Gavin looked at him through half lidded eyes, part of his attention stuck on Michael nipping and lapping at the skin of his chest. “G-Geoff?” he gasped.

“Would you mind?” Geoff shot him that cocky half smile, though his dick betrayed how invested he was in the situation. Gavin inhaled deep and shook his head, prompting a brighter smile from Geoff as he shifted close.

He started gentle, just petting Gavin’s hair with a hand as Michael moved lower on his body with that ever talented mouth. Sitting up took too much of Gavin’s focus, and he leaned back to lay down, before a hand on his shoulder stopped him, and he turned to see Jack chuckling lightly at the sight before him, glasses teetering dangerously close to the edge of his nose. He pushed them up with his free hand. “Want a pillow?”

Everyone was asking permission, Gavin noticed, even as he nodded and Jack sat behind him, legs either side of Gavin and hands taking Michael’s place on his hipbones, freeing the redhead to grasp Gavin’s thighs while his breath ghosted over his cock. Gavin squirmed a bit, feeling the strong barrel chest that was Jack, supportive and gentle. It centered his mind, kept it from wandering too far into infinity. “You can—” Gavin started, as Geoff’s words about speaking up echoed in his head. “You can do what you want,” he choked out. Michael was stroking him now, and pleasure rang through him, little shocks that made his legs twitch. “No need to ask,” he finished, catching his breath.

“We’re gonna keep asking,” Ray said, taking a seat beside Jack. Ryan joined them as well on Gavin’s other side, one hand on his knee, his thumb running over the rough skin.

“This is about you, Gavin,” Ryan said.

“Well I want you to shut your gobs and just do everything,” Gavin said with a hint of impatience, thrusting his hips at Michael’s face because, goddamn, could he just decide whether to suck him off or not? The torture killed him. “This is slow as fuck,” he added.

Geoff’s lips twisted to the side. “If that’s what you want. Obsidian when you need it, right?”

“Yes, fucking right, come on,” Gavin groaned. His head lolled back against Jack, who laughed again and put a hand on Gavin’s forehead, taking Geoff’s position of carding his fingers through his hair to soothe him. Gavin settled a bit and hummed at the feeling, pushing back again to seek more of it.

At Gavin’s command to move the night forward, a switch flipped with each man. Suddenly Michael took Gavin’s cock in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head, pulling a quiet moan from Gavin, who thrust again to get more of the feeling.

Jack started to kiss his jaw and neck, fingers continuously petting him, his other hand coming up to his stomach and digging gently into the skin, both to keep Gavin in place and to provide a sort of erotic belly rub. His lips took the shell of Gavin’s ear now and then, teeth nipping and sending electric tingles down Gavin’s spine.

Ryan took a place at Gavin’s chest. He kissed and licked, his left hand running across Gavin’s nipples to flick and rub them. Ray merely crossed his legs and palmed himself through his briefs, watching the show until there was room for him, Geoff doing similar, but resisting the urge to touch himself, knowing it would be better to wait.

Michael came off his cock, running his tongue from base to tip one last time, and wiped his mouth. Gavin gave a silent keen and reached to grab his hair, to pull his mouth back. Michael avoided the lust dazed boy easily, sneaking a few pecks on his lips and moving, gesturing to Geoff. “I need a break, dude, your turn.”

Geoff happily obliged, placing himself in front of Gavin while Michael sat to the side. Gavin cast his gaze on him, nerves bubbling inside him again. Michael grabbed his hand and held it, kissing the palm once. “You’re in good hands,” he assured him.

And Gavin trusted Michael, so he looked at Geoff with less anxiety and more curiosity. “Oh, man,” Geoff said, taking no shame in letting his eyes wander up and down the Brit’s body. “You look fucking delicious like this. But.” He waved his hand in front of Ryan and Jack’s faces, forcing them to stop their ministrations and pull away. “We’re gonna change it up a little.”

Gavin was moved with almost no say in the matter, except one interjection to say that his leg didn’t quite bend that way, until he was lying face down across three of the six beds, ass in the air and legs spread wide, hands splayed in front of him. Michael took his place by Gavin’s head, cock in his hand as he pumped it languidly. Ray was on the left with a hand running up and down Gavin’s back, Jack beside him. Ryan sat on his right, and Geoff was behind Gavin, eyes fixed on his ass. “Much better,” he concluded when they finished splaying Gavin out.

Gavin moved to support himself on his elbows, looking straight at Michael’s throbbing dick, and licked his lips. “Can I?” he asked, meeting Michael’s eyes.

“Is it what you want?” Michael asked, sticking annoyingly close to the rules they set.

Gavin rolled his eyes and sat up further to take Michael’s cock and suck as best he could with his faulty gag reflex, grinning internally at the moan Michael let out. Let it not be said Gavin couldn’t suck someone off when he wanted to. His hands clenched the bright red sheets, and his attention was so focused on Michael that he only noticed what Geoff was doing when a tongue swiped his asshole from the middle of bloody nowhere, and he squeaked around Michael.

“Heh.” Geoff smirked, hands holding Gavin’s cheeks apart to reveal the puckered entrance. “Like that, huh, Gavvy?”

Gavin bemoaned the use of a silly nickname in a time like this, but shifted his ass back as he kept sucking Michael, the best way he knew to tell Geoff he was more than okay with that.

Geoff took the hint, tonguing his ass again, flicking and probing until he worked the appendage inside, boxers ever tighter as Gavin let out quiet mewls around Michael’s cock.

It was around this time the other men finally dispensed of their remaining clothes. Ray took his cock immediately and groaned at the feeling of being able to directly touch himself, watching Gavin and his mouth, stretched around Michael and going as deep as he dared before he felt the telltale sign of gagging and moved back, his hand working what he couldn’t get in his mouth.

Ever the selfless lover, Jack took the liberty of stroking Gavin while Geoff ate him out. Gavin’s cock was an angry red now, leaking precome on the bed. Jack kept his hand away from the sensitive head, instead squeezing the base and giving it the occasional stroke.

Like Ray, Ryan jerked himself, but made sure one hand was going through Gavin’s hair and pulling, urging him to take more of Michael without forcing him to do so. Gavin took it all in stride, focusing as best he could on one sensation at a time.

He wasn’t sure when Geoff did it, but soon his tongue was joined by a finger, coated in a slippery substance that Gavin recognized as lube. It was to be expected, but Gavin moaned at the sudden sensation, vibrations running up Michael’s dick and making him shiver. Geoff took his mouth back to work a second finger in, gently stretching and slicking Gavin for what was to come.

“Okay,” Geoff said some minutes later, bending down to give Gavin a few final licks. “Let’s decide on something.”

Michael pushed Gavin gently off his cock, hissing as the chilled air hit him. Gavin gave him a longing look, and sat up, turning back to Geoff, eyebrow raised. Geoff leaned in and put one hand on each of Gavin’s shoulders, resting his chin beside his neck and pressing a few kisses there. “What do you want, Gav?” he asked between kisses.

Gavin licked his lips, thinking of Geoff’s tongue and Michael’s cock and Jack’s hand that was still on his bloody aching dick and Ryan and Ray jerking themselves, though both stopped their motions in the wake of the question. He inhaled deep. “I wanna be fucked,” he said in a strangled tone.

Geoff smirked against his skin, and pulled back. “By who?”

The answer happened so fast, Gavin wasn’t sure where the urge came from. “Ryan.”

Said man ceased touching himself entirely, moving his hand to the bed sheets, eyes wide as he took in Gavin’s hooded lids and parted lips. “I’m honored,” he said with the mildest hint of sarcasm. “Why me, though?”

Gavin gulped, glancing at Michael. For his part, he didn’t look the least bit disturbed or upset, only curious. “Always wondered what it’d be like being fucked by the Mad King.” Gavin’s telltale cheeky grin slid into place, turning to an ‘O’ when Jack gave him another couple strokes, forcing him to thrust his hips forward.

Ryan crawled close and put his hand back to Gavin’s hair. “I’d love to.”

And so Gavin got moved again, put in Ryan’s lap with Geoff behind him, the older men breathing hot and hard, and Gavin was sure the two of them alone could boil his skin if he weren’t already flushed to the brim, cheeks tainted pink and cock bouncing with every squirm.

Geoff had his arms around Gavin’s waist, Ryan’s hands on his hips, legs tangled under his thighs and ass, ready to bounce Gavin as needed. Geoff nuzzled his hair and the back of his neck while his hands wandered his chest, occasionally tweaking a nipple to draw a light squeak from Gavin.

Michael, Ray, and Jack settled to watch, as far apart on the beds from each other as they could be while maintaining a good view. As easily as they agreed to an orgy, the night was about Gavin, and the interest in one another was limited, though Ray did sit closer to Michael, fingers brushing his leg every couple minutes. Michael let it happen, eyes focused on the way Gavin’s head tilted back and he let out silent gasps as his brain struggled to keep up with what was happening.

Ryan lowered his hands so they curled around Gavin’s ass cheeks, holding him up a few inches. “Ready, Gav?” he murmured in his ear, lips tracing the shell, tongue flicking out just long enough to draw another gasp.

“Yeah,” he said, barely discernible. Ryan heard it, though, and that was enough. He lifted Gavin further, hitching his hips forward so Ryan’s cock sat at Gavin’s entrance. Geoff’s work did a number on Gavin, and it wasn’t like he and Michael weren’t always at it, recent respite aside, so the stretch wasn’t bad. But Ryan’s cock was a bit bigger than Michael’s, and it’d still been a week since Gavin had any penetrative sex. He let out another rare moan as Ryan steadily lowered him on his cock, pausing to let Gavin adjust in intervals, until he was fully seated and Gavin was panting into the crook of his neck.

“All right there?” Ryan asked, rubbing his back. Geoff soothed Gavin’s belly and chest, adding some kisses and light bites on his neck as a distraction.

“I’m good,” Gavin managed, still panting. “Go ahead.”

Ryan frowned, unsure, but it was Gavin’s night. He tightened his grasp and pushed his legs up to angle Gavin forward, easing the strain it took to lift him, slow and careful, a few inches off his cock, and lower him again. Gavin breathed heavily through an open mouth, hands clutching Ryan’s shoulders. Another few slow thrusts, and he whined. “Harder,” he said. “Please.”

Ryan lived to please, and grinned as he moved Gavin faster, pushing his hips up to meet him halfway. Gavin gave a startled moan the first time, and soon got with the rhythm, rocking his own hips in time and seeking any friction he could for his dick.

Geoff fulfilled his own needs behind Gavin, pressing hard against him and rubbing his cock in the small of his back, groaning out loud. Gavin heard it but couldn’t do anything to help, Ryan taking complete control and thrusting faster with each descent Gavin made.

After the build up, neither man lasted long.

Geoff rocked into him and groaned again, come splashing Gavin’s skin and trailing down as Geoff slipped away, landing on the bed and curling into the sheets, ready for a nap. Gavin used the extra room to wriggle more and twist his hips, searching for that spot until he found it. Ryan hit his prostate and he threw his head back with a choked noise, rocking back and forth to find it again.

Ryan did his best to help, but his movement stuttered as he got close, muttering, “Coming—” into Gavin’s chest just before he did, spilling his load and stilling completely. Gavin whined, frustrated, cock still throbbing and wishing for one or two more thrusts to finish him.

“Sorry,” Ryan said as he pulled out, setting Gavin on the bed. Michael moved to take him in his arms and stroke his hair, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Got carried away,” Ryan added, with a sheepish smirk.

“’S all right,” Gavin mumbled, sitting up proper. “How you getting on?” He turned his gaze to Michael, and then Ray and Jack, who still sat watching. Gavin’s eyes flicked to their cocks and thought of getting off, but he wasn’t up for another fucking. “Here, here,” he said, pushing Michael lightly back to the head of the beds. “Wait,” Gavin told him, smiling lazily. Michael obeyed.

Gavin faced Ray and Jack, moving to take one in each hand. Ray moaned unashamedly, head hanging back and hands gripping the sheets. Jack laughed again.

“Such a gentleman, Gavin,” he said, voice hitching on the last word when Gavin tugged his cock.

“Want my friends to be happy,” he said, voice laced with lust. He’d finish these two, and then he and Michael could enjoy themselves for a good finish. That sounded like a plan.

As he worked, Ryan moved to the dinner table set up near the beds, collapsing into a chair with one arm slung over the back. He’d put his underwear back on and wouldn’t be seeing action any time soon, but that didn’t stop him appreciating the sight.

The faces Ray and Jack made were vastly different. Ray let out his moans and gasps, thrusting into Gavin’s fingers, mouth open like he’d suck a cock down for the sake of it. Gavin considered the idea before brushing it off, tightening his grip at the base and flexing his wrist. Ray practically swallowed his own tongue.

Jack was more passive and quiet, not unlike Gavin. He stayed relatively still and the only indication someone was touching him was the slight movement forward of his hips and his toes clenching. From their reactions, Gavin assumed Ray would come first.

He was wrong.

Jack spilled over his hand, gasping, frozen as he let the orgasm wash over him. Gavin stroked a couple more times, and pulled his hand away, grimacing at the mess. He wiped his hand on the sheets, and focused his attention on Ray, while Jack moved to the chair across from Ryan, also pulling his underwear on, panting for the few minutes afterward.

Gavin now focused all his attention on Ray, daring to bend down and lick the tip of his cock. Ray groaned again, head tilted forward now to watch Gavin. The sight made him lick his lips. Gavin took the head in, sucking hard once, twice, and Ray was a goner. Gavin pulled off in time to get a load of come in his face, mainly his cheeks and lips but some even hitting his nose. He drew back immediately and wiped it off with his already stained hand.

Ray fell back on the beds with a sigh. “Pleasure doing business with you,” he said, chest heaving.

“Right.” Gavin turned back to his boyfriend, who still sat obediently at the head of the beds, head tilted when Gavin crawled over to him. “Hello, love,” he whispered, kissing Michael.

Michael blanched at the taste and drew back. “You got come all over your face.”

Gavin chuckled and wiped at it again. “It happens. So, can I finally get off?”

Michael’s face softened. “Yeah, Gav, of course.” He got on his knees, kneeling tall and pulling Gavin up with him, and lined their cocks together. Gavin hissed at just that, huffing out rapid breaths when Michael took both their cocks in one hand and squeezed. Michael used his other hand to bring Gavin’s chin up and kiss him, ignoring the taste of come as he opened his mouth and brushed his tongue to Gavin’s lips. Gavin parted them the let Michael slip inside, his small noises swallowed by his boyfriend as he rutted their hips together. Their cocks slid and Michael stroked them both, fingers pausing and quickening as pleasure ran down both their spines. They kissed and licked and moaned against each other’s mouths until it was less kissing and more trading breaths with each other. Michael fingered the tips of their cocks, pushing Gavin’s foreskin back to rub the heads together and spread their precome.

“Michael—” Gavin gasped, breath hitching.

“Yeah, yeah, me too,” Michael said, pressing closer, if that was possible, and biting Gavin’s lower lip gently. “Fucking—” he panted, grasping their cocks hard one last time and rubbing hard until they both moaned and came, Gavin first and Michael just after, semen coating their stomachs and mixing together in a hot, disgusting mess.

Michael pulled back from Gavin, taking in air, hand still on both of them as their dicks softened. Gavin swallowed a couple times, eyes fluttering closed and snapping open as his head swam with aftershock. Eventually, Michael put both hands on Gavin and settled them on the beds, spread out over two of them, and drawing the sheets to their waists. “Fuck,” Gavin said, taking in a long breath. “That was bloody amazing.”

“Glad you liked it.”

Geoff had woken from his coma, getting up from the bed, and searched for his boxers. Ray heard this and got up as well, sliding his briefs on and trailing to the pile of clothes to extricate his own. Gavin looked at each of them, smiling. “Thanks,” he said. “I mean it, that was great.”

“It was good for us, too.” Ryan stood and started dressing with Ray, pulling on his kilt and pausing to smile back at Gavin. “Glad you had fun.”

“Great, everybody’s happy as dicks,” Michael said, eyebrows drawn together. “Now get the fuck out of here and let me take care of Gavin, you sick fucks.”

No one took Michael’s insult to heart, but they did hurry in donning their clothes and leaving the small house, each man pressing the button Geoff placed on the wall to activate the piston door. Jack left first with a friendly wave, followed by Ray and Ryan. Geoff hesitated, glancing back at the two. “Worth it?” he asked, staring at Gavin.

Gavin beamed back at him. “Totally worth it. Thanks, Geoff.”

“No problem, buddy.” Geoff turned and pressed the button, leaving it for Michael and Gavin to use, and strolled out the door. It closed fast behind him, leaving nothing but a blank wood wall. Gavin watched the space for a few seconds before curling into the sheets.

Michael put his arms around Gavin and nuzzled his nose in Gavin’s hair. “You were great tonight, Gavin, fucking fantastic. I’m proud of you, boy.”

Gavin’s lips pursed, and he moved to look up at Michael. “What are you doing?”

Michael shrugged, tucking Gavin back under him, resting his chin on top of his head. “It’s called ‘aftercare’ or some shit. Apparently it’s good to reassure someone after a big scene like that. It can get kinda overwhelming.”

Gavin snorted. “And who told you that?”

“Geoff.”

That figured. Gavin rolled his eyes and rubbed his nose into Michael’s bare chest. “’M fine. Had a great time.” He paused. “I really appreciate you letting everyone in on that.”

Michael laughed lightly, arms tightening around Gavin. “You better fucking appreciate it, ‘cuz it’s probably the last time that’s happening. Do you know how jealous I was watching Ryan fuck you? Jesus dicks, Gavin, I didn’t know how hot you looked from that perspective, squirming around on somebody’s cock.”

Gavin wormed himself far enough from Michael to give him a challenging look. “If it’s that hot, it clearly needs to happen again.”

“Shut up.” Michael pushed Gavin back into his chest and kissed the top of his head. “Goodnight, idiot.”

Gavin smiled and tangled their legs together under the sheets, hands tucked between the shared warmth of their bodies. “Goodnight, Michael. Thanks for the amazing fucking orgy.”

Michael smacked the back of his head, laughed again, and let himself fall limp on the pillows. Gavin snuggled close, breath evening out for the first time since the event began, and closed his eyes. Sleep took both men within seconds.


End file.
